ERES MAS
by viktor jos krum
Summary: capitulo 7 -mi… mi cabello es un desastre – lloro amargamente Hermione -¿y ahora es que te fijas?... la lechuza le miro con desdén...“ Hermione estas perdida de cachonda”... Hola Mister Potter.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! De regreso, bueno para q sepan esta es la continuaciond e Antologia, pase muchísimo tiempo escribiéndola, lo que había publicado antes, lo voy a eliminar estaba tomando un rumbo que yo no quería.

Ciertas aclaraciones que hay que hacer, esto comienza justo donde termino Antologia, hablo de cuando Pansy, Draco y Blaise hablaban de las vacaciones de los últimos dos, es decir en los jardines del colegio.

Ya comenzado el año y ya pasado unos tres meses después de lo de las vacaciones.

Quizás les confunda un poco al comienzo pero todo se ira aclarando, pero les parecerá sorprendente como están las cosas ahora entre todos los personajes. Y a lo largo del fic se irán desvelando el por qué de que todo este asi.

Bueno espero su apoyo, Reviuw please jejejeje.

Titulo inspirado por la canción de GUACO. "eres mas". Y el titulo del capitulo por la canción de amy whinehouse.

ERES MÁS.

Capitulo I.

" You know i´m not good"

Hermione Granger caminaba por su cuarto, estúpido Draco, estúpida Pansy y todos los Slytherin.

Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se había puesto asi de furiosa? Si a penas eran las 4 de la tarde, ella nunca había sido una novia celosa, bueno tomando en cuenta que el único novio que había tenido a parte de Draco había sido Krum, y sumándole que este era un jugador famoso de Quidditch no se iba a poner celosa por cada fan loca que quería estar con él.

Pero con Draco era diferente, de unos meses para acá sus celos iban en aumento, estaba fastidiada de tener que esconderse, mientras la Pansy se la pasaba con SU novio por todo el castillo, y Draco tiene la santa gracia de decirle que "ella es como una hermana" Si claro, Harry y Ron eran como sus hermanos y no pasaba todo el día sobre ellos dos ¿o si?.

El colmo fue esa mañana cuando los vio sentados cerca del lago, la tonta de Pansy sentada al lado de él, de lo mas coqueta con ese insufrible cabello negro y liso, un cabello que ella nunca tendría, ¿será eso lo que le ve Draco? ¿ o sus enormes senos?.

Hermione se detuvo frente al espejo para ver sus senos, bueno los de ella no eran grandes… ella lo sabía, pero estaba reuniendo para hacer la cirugía mágica (que era mas cara que el método muggle pero mucho menos dolorosa), suspiro frustrada, si era por eso Pansy se la llevaba por los cachos, esa pérfida seguro era 36 B en sostén, y ella llegaba al humilde 32 B, no podía ser por eso que Draco la prefiriera.

Salía hacia la sala común y luego a los pasillos del colegio, se asomo por uno de los ventanales que daba hacia los jardines ¡ahí seguían! Pansy, Draco y llegaba Blaise, el pobre de Blaise, resulto ser muy buen amigo, no se merece lo que le hizo Ginny.

Camino decidida a enfrentar a Draco y cantarle sus verdades a Pansy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco y Blaise se quedaron sentados viendo como Pansy regresaba al castillo luego de haberle contado todo acerca de las vacaciones de verano.

-¡Malfoy! – ambos Slytherin giraron al escuchar el apellido del príncipe Sly, era Hermione y venía furiosa.

Blaise miro a su amigo un momento, y vio como este tragaba.

-Malfoy, tú y yo tenemos que hablar –

El platino la miro descolocado, Hermione estaba echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿de que quieres hablar Granger? – pregunto este, con un tonó de voz acido.

- chicos aquí no es el mejor lugar – intervino Blaise, tanto la Gry como el Sly le miraron – síganme –

Blaise los guio hasta un pequeño claro, a unos metros luego de entrar al bosque.

-bueno los dejo – murmuro para irse.

-espera Blaise – le detuvo Hermione, este la miro esperando a que ella hablara.

-Ginny es mi amiga, pero tu te has convertido también en un gran amigo, no la defiendo, lo que ella hizo estuvo muy mal y te juro que yo no sabia, tienes que saber que cuentas conmigo, pero por mas que quiera tampoco puedo dejar de hablarle a ella, aunque suene absurdo ambos son igual de especiales para mi, aunque ella hiciera lo que te hizo –

Hermione terminó su discurso y le abrazo, Blaise solo atino a corresponderle el abrazo y murmuro un "gracias" que solo ella pudo escuchar.

-por otra parte, no tienes que irte – Hermione y Blaise miraron a Draco que fue el que dijo esas palabras, Blaise le iba a refutar pero Hermione intervino.

-no te tienes que ir, lo que le diré a Draco es rápido- Draco la miro intensamente, ya de por si estaban peleados, pero aun eran novios.

-¿Qué hacías con Parkinson? –

-Hermione sabes que solo somos amigos y listo, ¿puedes dejar tus celos? ¿por qué la odias tanto?-

La castaña gruño, - no la odio, pero me dan celos – Draco sonrió, le encantaba sus celos, claro hasta cierto punto.

-Hermione yo te quiero es a ti –se acerco a abrazarla, ella se dejo abrazar, pero se soltó al instante.

-no es eso Draco, estoy cansada de mantener lo nuestro en secreto, no tengo celos de Parkinson en si, tengo celos es de que ella puede estar contigo sentada en el lago y yo no, ella puede tomarte de la mano, acariciarte delante de cualquiera y yo no-

El platino suspiro, era cierto – Hermione sabes que lo hago para protegernos, no se lo puedo decir a nadie –

-¡yo estoy dispuesta a decírselo al mismo Voldemort si es necesario! ¿Por qué tu no? – las lagrimas de la chica comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

-No puedo Mione, te pueden hacer daño, además tengo miedo por lo que puedan hacer los Slytherin, hay demasiados mortifagos aquí –

-díselo a Parkinson - pidió con determinación, Draco negó inmediatamente.

-¿por qué no? Yo si enfrente a Harry y Ron, ¿no que Parkinson es tu mejor amiga? –

- tu no entiendes como es ella –

-no, desafortunadamente no, lo único que entiendo es que eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentar a los demás por lo nuestro – Hermione se alejo de él y camino hasta donde el claro ya terminaba – cuando te sientas capaz de enfrentar a tu querida Pansy por mi, me buscas, mientras quédate con ella.

Y se fue dejando a Draco una sensación de culpabilidad y mal humor. Blaise apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-vámonos Draco –

Lloraba sin control, se sentía sucia, la peor mujer del mundo ¿ como ella le había hecho eso a él? Era tan estúpida.

-¿por qué lloras pelirroja?- Ginny miro a el dueño de esas palabras, Viktor Krum la miraba desde dos escalones mas arriba.

-¡por ti! – exclamo la chica rompiendo en llanto. Viktor salto los dos escalones y la abrazo.

-no hicimos nada malo Gin, amor – ella lloraba.

-¿No? ¡NO! ¿Engañar a Blaise contigo no estuvo mal?- grito furiosa.

-¡pero nos amamos Gin! ¿o es que acaso aun quieres a Zabini? – Ginny observo como a Viktor se le oscurecía la mirada.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?- Viktor le miro, intensamente.

-lo siento Gin, es que me da tanto miedo que me dejes – la muchacha le miro descolocada, siempre pensó que era ella la de los miedos, después de todo él era mayor que ella, 5 años mas grande con mas experiencia.

- yo te… te amo Vik- el muchacho se acerco y la beso intensamente, probando el sabor de su boca, dándose cuenta que no podría vivir sin probarlos todos los días.

-yo también te amo Gin – ella sonrió, y dejo que Viktor limpiara sus lagrimas con sus besos.

Blaise Zabini miraba como su exnovia se besaba con el superfamoso entrenador de Quidditch Viktor Krum, gruño molesto.

-maldita sea – mascullo pateando una lata que estaba en la grama.

-¡no! – chillo una chica tomando la lata, Blaise la miro, Luna Lovegood tomaba la lata con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué te pasa Lovegood? –

-es que en las latas viven algunas hadas, y las puedes lastimar – Blaise la miro con estupefacción.

-Las hadas no… - pero no puedo terminar, Luna le tapo la boca , y Blaise miro por primera vez de cerca esos inmensos ojos azules.

-shu… - Luna miro para ambos lados para verificar que nadie la escuchara, y le susurro al oido– cada vez que alguien dice "no creo en las hadas" una muere – Blaise solo sentía la respiración de la Raven en su cuello.

-¿de donde sacaste esa estupidez? – Luna sonrió.

-es la verdad – respondió alejándose –pero no me extraña que tú no las puedes ver, después de todo con lo que sientes ahorita no serás capaz de ver a las hadas –

-¿Qué sabes tu lo que yo siento? – preguntó Blaise con odio.

-oh bueno, supongo que no mucho, yo solo he sentido tristeza por mi persona amada, no decepción ni odio como tu lo sientes – Blaise la miro atónito, que chica tan honesta.

-¿a quien has amado tu Lunatica? – esta vez fue la chica quien se sorprendió.

-a alguien que mas nunca volverá y que siempre esta en mi corazón – y por un segundo, solo por un segundo Blaise pudo ver los ojos de una Luna diferente, no los de la soñadora de siempre, sino los de una chica que amo terriblemente a alguien, los ojos de la tristeza.

-lo … lo siento – murmuro Blaise.

-yo también – respondió Luna, mirándolo con pesar y algo de lastima, a Blaise nunca le había gustado que le miraran con lastima, pero la mirada de ella era muy diferente a la de los demás, en verdad parecía desear que todo hubiese salido mejor.

-¿por qué lo sientes tu? – pregunto Blaise, por toda respuesta Luna miro hacia las gradas de Quiddicht.

Blaise siguió el curso de su mirada y encontró a Ginny y Viktor abrazados.

-siento que por eso ya no veas hadas – Blaise miro a como la rubia de iba caminando al castillo.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))=============))))))))))))))))))))))))))))==========)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry descansaba debajo de un árbol, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir esa paz y tranquilidad que le había sido robada desde hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Harry? – el muchacho miro a la dueña de las piernas donde el recostaba su cabeza.

-¿si Tabitha? – la chica le miro dulcemente, se acomodo el su hermoso cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

-Harry quiero que me presentes a tus amigos-

Harry se levantado sobresaltado -¿Cómo? –

-si Harry, que tiene de malo ¿por qué no quieres que ellos me conozcan? ¿Acaso te avergüenzo?- Pregunto la muchacha con ojos aguados.

-¡No es eso! – exclamo el cicatrizado.

-¿entonces que es Harry? ¿Por qué te rehúsas a formalizar lo nuestro?-

- ¡Por qué no y punto! –Harry se fue caminado encolerizado, mientras Tabitha lloraba sin nadie que la pudiera consolar.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspirado de la canción de Jessie y Joy, Llegaste tu.

Aquí ven como comenzó lo que es Ginny Krum y como también comienza el fin de Blaise Ginny.

También aparece Mucho Luna! Y algo de Hermione Draco.

Para el próximo caps veremos de donde salió la misteriosa Tabitha que esta con Harry.

Capitulo 2.

Llegaste tu.

Meditaba acerca de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses, primero se enamoraba de la Weasley, luego se hacían novios, y luego ella le montaba los cuernos con el idiota de Krum.

Sonrió con ironía, quizás lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que él siempre sintió que algo no iba bien, ¡por Dios si se dio cuenta de la química que había entre el jugador y la pelirroja! Se odio a si mismo por ser tan idiota, tan ciego.

Flash Back.

Sentado desde la mesa de slytherin, Blaise y Draco hablaban animadamente, desde hace varios años que no sentían la necesidad de ir al colegio, pero luego de ese verano, ambos sabían que demasiadas cosas habían cambiado.

-Granger esta mirando hacia acá - indicó Blaise por lo bajo para que Pansy no les escuchara, Draco se miro a la Gryffindor que fingía escuchar a Weasley hombre, pero le miraba a él, Draco le sonrío fingiendo hablar con Blaise, logrando sacarle una sonrisa aun mas ancha a su novia.

"su novia" sonaba tan raro si quiera pensarlo, no es como si no hubiese tenido antes alguna, pero combinar novia con el nombre de Hermione Granger era algo que parecía fuera de este planeta.

-Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarst- Albus Dumbledore fue el encargado de interrumpir los pensamientos del príncipe Slytherin, con su típico discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos y las advertencias de este año, que por cierto ya eran mas de 100 objetos los prohibidos a usar por los estudiantes.

- Bien, ya puntualizado todo, les tengo un anuncio, estrenamos Profesor de vuelo, que además es el nuevo arbitro para los partidos de Quiddicht – todos los fanáticos del deporte comenzor a vitorear.

-¡Silencio! El nuevo profesor de vuelo y arbitro es nada mas que el excelente jugador de Quidditch Viktor Krum – ante la mención de este nombre todos los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo, mientras casi todas las chicas gritaban emocionadas.

Solo Hermione Granger se torno palida por dicha declaración, mientras que su amiga Ginny le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros. Esto no paso desapercibido para Draco que frunció el ceño al ver como el dichoso jugador caminaba por el pasillo central y miraba intensamente a ambas Gryffindor.

Hermione sintió como Viktor le clavaba la mirada y ella intentaba sacar valor de donde no lo sentía.  
Viktor por otro lado no sintió el rechazo de Hermione, sin embargo no fue la castaña solamente la que capto su atención, sino la amiga de la castaña, una pelirroja bastante atractiva que le miraba con una mezcla de desafío y curiosidad nada disimuladas.

Blaise percibió el gesto de Krum hacia su chica, si era hacia Ginny no podía estar equivocado, Granger ni siquiera había levantado la mirada hacia el jugador, entonces Krum no tendría porque haber guiñado el ojo como lo hizo, y hacia la dirección que lo hizo, Blaise miro instantáneamente a Ginny que se descoloco por el gesto de jugador y ¿era ideas suyas o Ginny se sonrojo? Tenían que ser ideas suyas, no había otra respuesta.

-Blaise viste como ese idiota le guiño el ojo a Hermione – murmuro Draco molesto, el aludido salió de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿a Granger?-

-¡si! ¿Qué sucede contigo? – la mirada significativa de Draco le hizo reaccionar aun mas.

-no… si vi como le guiño – respondió no muy seguro.

Fin del Flash Back.

Bueno era normal que Draco pensara que ese guiño, ese ínfimo gesto que desencadeno muchas consecuencias fue dirigido hacia su novia y no hacia la novia de su amigo. Incluso hasta el mismo Blaise se convenció que fue hacia la castaña y no la pelirroja. Que tonto había sido.

Salió a los jardines del colegio, estaba comenzando a nevar, diciembre llegaba con todas sus fuerzas solo para recordarle otra tonta festividad que pasaría solo.

Su madre se había escondido para no ser encontrada por el loco mortifago de su padre, y él tendría que ver donde pasaría esas vacaciones también, en el colegio estaba seguro, ningún mortifago con cuatro dedos de frente se atrevería ir allí con Dumbledor al mando.

-Hola – Blaise giro sobre sus talones casi resbalando con la nieve, frente a él Luna Lovegood le miraba con sus orbes azules que casi parecían un par de copos de nieve.

-Hola Lunat… Lovegood – se detuvo, no sabía porque, nunca le importo meterse con ella, hasta la misma Luna parecía no importarle que se metieran con ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el moreno pues la rubia se dispuso a mirar el lago sin sentir el silencio incomodo que les rodeaba.

-supongo que lo mismo que tu – respondió esta con una sonrisa soñadora - ¿Qué haces aquí Blaise? – el muchacho la miro sorprendido ¿de cuando acá el era _Blaise_ para ella?.

-pensaba _Luna_- contestó, enfatizando el nombre de la muchacha, dos podían jugar el mismo juego y por la sonrisa de la Raven no parecía molestarle.

-me encanta la navidad – hablo de nuevo la muchacha, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

-a mi no – la rubia le miro triste – no me mires así, detesto que sientan lastima por mi, y tu particularmente es la segunda vez que me miras así-

Luna miro al suelo incomoda – no te miro con lastima, estoy simplemente intrigada nadie debería odiar la navidad-

Blaise se carcajeo con ironía -¿no? que puedes saber tu, vives en tu mundo de fantasía, la gente tiene motivos para odiar cualquier fecha… si así le apetece –

Luna alzo las cejas sorprendida - ¿se puede odiar las fechas? – pregunto intrigada, Blaise suspiro cansado, hablar con esa chica era de lo mas complicado.

-entonces yo escogería el 23 de diciembre como fecha odiada – murmuro Luna, muy concentrada como evaluando cual día será mejor para odiar.

- ¿no y que no se puede odiar la navidad? Que tan malo pudo pasar ese día –

Luna le miro y como quien comenta el clima dijo – es que ese día murió mi mama-

Blaise miro incomodo la nieve que caída, esa respuesta no se la esperaba – bueno entonces odia esa fecha si te apetece –

-o pero no podría, ese día preparo todo para pasarla feliz con mis seres queridos – El Slytherin la miro descolocado.

-eres demasiado rara para mi – murmuro Blaise, pero ella le escucho.

-¿Quién dijo que yo era para ti? – Blaise se sonrojo, el no dijo eso con _ese _sentido.

- de todas maneras soy rara para todo el mundo – siguió la rubia sin percatarse del estado de Blaise.

-¿Qué harás estas navidades Blaise?- el muchacho carraspeo un par de veces para intentar calentar su garganta.

-supongo que morirme del aburrimiento- respondió sinceramente, pasar las navidades en el castillo no era lo mejor del mundo todos se iban.

Luna arrugo la nariz rechazando esa idea - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – preguntó, Blaise la miro sorprendido, ¿no le pedía explicación de porque la pasaba solo? Simplemente le ofrecía ir con ella a pasar esas festividades.

-¿qué te hace pensar que iría contigo y no se con quien mas? – Luna sonrió.

-así te enseñare a no odiar a la navidad, además no creas que tengas algo mejor que hacer –

Blaise lo medito.

-¿Quiénes van? –

-De aquí saldremos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin y tu si vas, además de mi, nos encontraremos con Alejandro a medio camino y celebraremos unas tropicales navidades –

Explico la chica muy feliz -¿y Hermione va sin Draco? –

Luna sonrió – eso dice ella, porque esta furiosa con él, pero ya veras que antes de irnos se contentan y supongo que Draco ira, cuando Hermione le diga –

Bueno si iba Draco todo sería mas fácil – y… y Ginny – pregunto mientras se le hacia un nuedo en la garganta.

-bueno ella se va con… con este se va para las montañas – resolvió contestar la chica dudosa. Blaise no necesito mas explicaciones, Ginevra se iba con Krum a pasar las navidades.

-esta bien, supongo que acepto – Luna sonrio radiante y se abalanzo sobre el abrazandolo.

-La pasaremos bien Blaise Zabini ya veras – y se fue saltando, Blaise aun en Shock miraba como esta se iba llevándose su alegría -¡por cierto Feliz Navidad!-

Blaise sonrió por primera vez en varias semanas – Feliz Navidad… - dijo sin necesidad pues Luna ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas al final.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de mi gran amiga JK Rowling, mas simpatica ella… ninguno es mío.

Titulo del cap, inspirado en la canción de Click Five.

Capitulo 3.

Just the Girl.

Hermione entro a la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba mal humorada y deprimida, iba a meterse a su cuarto cuando encontró a su amigo Harry sentado en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, camino resuelta y tomo asiento al lado de él.

El cicatrizado la miro con pesar, Hermione suspiro otro que estaba mal.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?- el pelinegro miraba el fuego absorto -¿problemas con la chica misteriosa?-

Pues si, de todos sus amigos la única persona que sabía que él tenía algo con alguna Huf, era Hermione, aun así ella ni sabía que quien era, ni el nombre ni en que año se encontraba la muchacha.

-ella quiere que le presente a mis amigos – declaró Harry con desdén, Hermione sonrió con entendimiento.

-en algún momento iba a suceder eso, Harry no la puedes tener oculta de tus amigos para siempre, ¡además pobrecita! La tratas como si fuera la _otra_-

-¿la otra? – Harry la miraba sin entender.

-La _otra_ cuando un chico tiene una amante no quiere que nadie sepa de ella, solo la tiene para tener sexo dos horas al dia y se va, la _OTRA _–

Harry le miro incrédulo -¡yo no he tenido sexo con Tabitha! – y se tapo la boca, sin querer había dicho el nombre de la chica.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a brincar – ¡se llama Tabitha! – Por fin se le había escapado el nombre de la susodicha.

-¡Cállate Hermione! – le tomó media hora a Harry poder tranquilizar a Hermione – yo no quiero presentarla, no quiero involucrarla en nuestro mundo de locuras… ¿tu me entiendes? –

La castaña entendía perfectamente a su amigo, Harry era imán para los problemas, Ron y la misma Hermione estaban en todos esos enredos metidos, y no eran los únicos, Luna, Blaise, Draco y Ginny estaban involucrados en esos problemas, además de muchas personas mas, el ED se había restituido y los viejos integrantes mas algunos nuevos habían ingresado, y ahora sin la "suma inquisidora" jodiendoles la vida tenían una organización mucho mas compleja, mas eficiente pero que quitaba mucho tiempo.

¿todo para que? Para cuando llegara la gran guerra, porque eso si tenían claro venía una guerra y no iban a permitirse perder, no si en sus manos estaban.

-Bueno Harry pero no puedes hacer nada, tienes miedo a perderla por meterla en esto, te informo que igual la perderás si la mantienes afuera –

Harry chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, como cosa rara Hermione tenía toda la razón.

-ella es mi escape a todo – declaro, Hermione llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin ver a Harry ilusionado con alguien, ni siquiera con Cho.

-nunca me contaste como fue que conocieron – Harry le miro ¿se lo contaría? Bueno si ya sabia hasta el nombre, no valía la pena ocultárselo a Hermione, si le daba la gana en menos de media hora la Gryffindor averiguaría hasta el numero que calzaba Tabitha.

Flash Back.

Harry Potter estaba cansado de tanto luchar, los entrenamientos del ED que antes le agradaban ya le estaban cansando, era demasiada responsabilidad, gracias a Dios Hermione y Malfoy le ayudaban, sonrío para sí, que ironía Malfoy ayudándoles, las cosas que se hacen por amor.

Salió de los baños de Quiddicht, ya era tarde se había demorado mas que sus compañeros en salir por dejarse ir con sus pensamientos.

Caminaba distraído cuando escucho un crujido, Harry siendo de naturaleza curiosa comenzó a tratar de detectar de donde era ese ruido, cuando llego a la causa, encontró con una chica sentada mirando al cielo mientras sostenía en su mano una rama que golpeaba distraídamente al tronco seco en el cual ella estaba sentada.

Miro a Harry sorprendida.

-lo siento no quería interrumpirte – ese fue el saludo de Harry, pues la morena parecía asustada, Harry dio un paso mas dejándose ver por el claro de la luna.

La muchacha pareció relajarse al saber que era Harry, bueno no había porque negarlo todos lo conocían en el castillo.

-no hay problema, soy Tabitha – saludo la joven, levantándose de su asiento y llegando hasta Harry dándole la oportunidad de detallarla.

Una risos rebeldes enmarcaban el rosto de la muchacha, unos ojos castaños y un par de hoyuelos le hacían parecer traviesa.

-Harry Potter – se presento, Tabitha le miro dando entender que ella sabía quien era.

-¿que haces aquí tan tarde? - pregunto el gryffindor, pues ya las estrellas adornaban el cielo.

-vengo aquí para distraerme de todo y todos, el colegio puede ser tan agobiante- se explico Tabitha tomando asiento de nuevo en el tronco y dejando, eso si, un espacio para Harry el cual sin pensarlo mucho ocupo.

-te comprendo, yo también me siento agobiado a veces la diferencia es que no se como relajarme- tabitha se carcajeo.

-todos tienen que saber relajarse, es tan sencillo ¿Qué te gusta hacer mas que nada en el mundo?- preguntó.

-bueno supongo que volar, pero esta prohibido si no es para entrenar, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de que mas me pueda distraer – y era la verdad, viviendo con los Dursley nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener pasatiempos, claro si es que limpiar se le puede considerar un pasatiempo.

-¿hum bueno que tal si nos vemos aquí mañana? Buscaremos solución a ese problema, encontraremos con que distraerte – Harry sonrió juguetonamente, quizás si hubiese conocido a sus padres, podría darse cuenta que en ese momento parecía el clon de James Potter, y no por el parecido físico, y es que por primera vez Harry mostraba una sonrisa soñadora que nunca había adornado su rostro, una sonrisa que siempre caracterizaba a su padre.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos aquí mañana Tabitha – la muchacha se levanto de su asiento y le dio la mano.

-hasta luego Harry Potter, que pases buenas noches, nos veremos mañana – y se fue dejando a un Harry distraído mirando las estrellas y pensando en que podría distraerse mañana y olvidarse de todos los problemas.

Fin del Flash Back.

Hermione le miraba ilusionada.

-¡que tiernos! –exclamo cuando Harry termino el relato.

-bueno supongo que tendré que presentarlos – concluyo dudoso el Gryffindor.

-bueno Harry tampoco es para tanto, además ella tiene que saber que Ron y yo somos tus mejores amigos, es decir somos el trio de oro- exclamo divertida Hermione con un toque de arrogancia muy a lo Malfoy.

-pasas demasiado tiempo con Malfoy – ante la mención del novio cuasi-secreto de ella, frunció el ceño.

-ni me hables de ese – gruño molesta. – estoy que le mato, imagínate me ha dicho " no pudo decirle nada a mi querida amiga" la vaca de Parkinson –

Harry entendía a Malfoy, y además dudaba mucho que Parkinson tuviera algo de vaca, estaba buenísima, era una arpía eso si, pero no se le podía quitar el merito de ese cuerpo y esas tet…

Ron entro a la sala común mal humorado, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, otro que andaba mal.

-¿y ahora que paso Ron? – preguntó Harry.

-¡nada que Parkinson no me deja en paz! Cada vez que estoy a punto de pasar a algo mas con Lavender ¡ella llega! ¿No se si son designios de Dios o que? No entiendo como hace la Parkineitor para encontrarme y joderme el _paso _con Lavender-

Hermione se retorció de las risas al escuchar el apodo de Ron hacia la Vacaneitor… ¿vacaneitor? Nuevo ataque de risas.

-¿desde cuando tu y Parkinson tienen esa guerra entre ambos? – Ron se sonrojo con violencia ante la pregunta de Harry, pues la respuesta implicaba contar cosas, cosas que Hermione no sabía.

El pelirrojo miro significativamente a Harry, quien capto y se quedo callado, pues sí, Ron seguía siendo virgen.

Hermione entendió la incomodidad del pelirrojo – bueno chicos me voy a bañar – anuncio.

-Hermione – le detuvo Harry – dale tiempo – dijo refiriéndose a Draco.

Hermione asintió – lo sé – y camino hacia los cuartos de las chicas.

……………………………………..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………………………………………

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala común, estaba estresado, no sabía como su amiga se tomaría la noticia, bueno de todas manera la decisión estaba tomada.

Unas risas le sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro como Pansy entraba a la sala común de slytherin.

-¡Draky! – exclamó al ver al rubio, corrió hasta abrazándolo –te perdiste como le corte la nota a la comadreja con la tonta de Lavender.

Draco le miro seriamente, esperando que la chica terminara su cuento, pero en si no le prestaba atención a lo que ella decía.

¿Draky no me estas prestando atención que sucede? –

El rubio pensó como explicarle. – ¿recuerdas que yo te dije que lo que había tenido con Hermione fue solo una aventura de verano?.

Pansy confirmo con un gesto – ¡claro, y te lo digo menos mal porque esa chica esta loca! A parte de todos los defectos que ya tiene y ese pelo de escoba, ¿adivina? Me cruce con ella en el pasillo y me miro con una cara de asesina en serie-

Draco se rio los celos de Hermione la iban a meter en muchos problemas, -bueno esa _loca_ y yo seguimos siento novios –

-¡¿que tu que?! – el grito de Pansy se escucho hasta en el bosque prohibido - ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-bueno Pansy lo que sucede es que ella y yo pensamos que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto- se explico el slytherin.

-¿entonces soy la única que lo sé?- pregunto un poco mas tranquila.

-bueno tu, y Potter, los hermanos comadreja, Lunatica, el raro de Creeve… - contaba el muchacho con los dedos de la mano.

-¿o sea que soy la ultima que se entero? YO la reina de los chismes – exclamo ofendida.

-bueno es que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar ¿Qué piensas? - Pansy frunció el seño.

-¡terrible! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – la cara de histeria de la morena no era explicable, se levanto y comenzó a pegarle con un cojín a Draco.

-pero tranquilízate – el rubio intentaba esquivar los cojinazos de la chica, con esa fuerza debería ser golpeadora en el equipo de quiddicht.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirme antes? ¡Soy la ultima en esterarse del susodicho romance te odio Draco! –

-¿pero estas furiosa por qué no te lo dije o por qué soy novio de Hermione? – Draco estaba en shock.

-bueno Draky eso se veía venir, es decir tan tonta no soy… la loca de Granger se come a cualquier chica que habla de ti, eso ya es conocido en el castillo y tu no te quedas atrás, parece que te la quisieras violar durante los almuerzos y las clases de pociones.

Draco sonrío bueno no se daba cuenta cuando hacia eso.

-¿entonces lo aceptas?-

-bueno Draky no es como si yo pudiera hacer algo en contra, o como si tu la fueras a dejar si yo te digo que no, pero tengo una condición –

Draco miro al cielo -¿Qué condición?-

-¡Que me dejes decirte Draky sin que te enojes! – el muchacho suspiro, ¿Cuál era la diferencia si igual se lo decía?.

-esta bien Pansy- la muchacha brinco y le dio un abrazo - ¿entonces cuando me presentas oficialmente a tu queridísima novia?.

Draco trago saliva, ese día iba a ser su muerte.

NOTAS:

Gracias a todos los reviuw, Aleira-Meino, Adelis Mafoy, Abril, HANNIA.

Aclaraciones: Cortarle la nota a alguien significa, quitarle el momento, ya sea de emoción o calenton de alguien, como le hizo Pansy a Ron y Lavender. Es que no se si esa expresión se usa en otros países.

Otra aclaración, no se porque, error humano será… nunca escribí cuando Draco dijo a Pansy que el y Hermione solo tuvieron un romance de verano, :S sorry se me paso, pero tiene que ser así, porque sino no tendría sentido que Draco tuviese nervios de contarle a Pansy. Si ya se lo había contado no tendría porque existir tal misterio o si? Bueno cuidenc! Por cierto FELIZ AÑO 2009!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** en este cap solo Alejandro y Alexander son mis personajes el resto son de la fabulosa Jk Rowling.

Titulo del cap inspirado en el soundtrack de friends (es que lo veía mientras escribia el cap jejeje)

Capitulo 4.

I´ll be there for you

-¿Blaise que haces? – el moreno miro a el rubio.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Mi maleta – Draco le miro con fastidio, era obvio.

-pensé que te quedarías aquí las navidades – Blaise sonrió para sus adentro.

-así era hasta que me invitaron a pasar las navidades con 4 Gryffindors, una ravenclaw medio loca y un amigo del verano-

A Draco le tomo dos segundo conectar las ideas - ¡te vas con Hermione y sus amigos! ¿pero por qué no me invito a mi?-

Blaise suspiro – bueno están enojados ¿verdad? Según entendí ella te lo iba a decir cuando se contentaran.

Draco razono la respuesta de su amigo –entonces debería hablar con ella ya mismo, ¡yo quiero ir! –

Blaise se carcajeo, que ironía quien diría que el y Draco querrían compartir con una panda de gryffindors.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione recogía todos libros de la biblioteca, estaba cansada, gracias a Dios que terminaron las clases, faltaban solo dos días para irse de vacaciones.

Sonrió emocionada al fin un poco de sol, las navidades estaban siendo demasiado frías para gusto de ella.

-Hermione – la castaña volteo a ver quien le hablaba, Ginny Weasley estaba parada al lado de la mesa donde ella hacia sus trabajos.

-Ginny- saludo, caminando hacia ella, desde que se había enterado que su amiga salía con su exnovio no habían hablado.

-Hermione tengo que hablar contigo - la castaña le miro con duda, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con Ginny, pero era mejor aclarar cualquier situación.

-¿que quieres hablar Ginny?- La pelirroja miro el suelo incomoda.

-Hermione se que estas enojada porque soy novia de Viktor, pero te lo juro lo nuestro surgió hace poco, yo no tuve nada que ver con él antes lo juro.

Draco Malfoy escuchaba todo desde la estantería de atrás, donde se había escondido para darle una sorpresa a su castañita, hasta que llego la pelirroja, ¿significaba que SU novia sentía algo por el Krum?.

La risa de Hermione le saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿estas loca Ginny? – la Weasley le miro descolocada – si estoy un poco molesta contigo – confirmo Hermione, a la pelirroja se le aguaron los ojos y Draco se mordió el puño para no salir y reclamarle a Hermione el porque de su enojo.

-pero no por las razones que tu crees – continuo explicando Herms – primero te aclarare que no siento ningunos celos por el hecho de que tu estés con Krum, segundo que te quede claro que yo quiero es a mi Draco – a Draco se le inflo el pecho orgulloso de su novia, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar eso.

-lo que siento es mucho miedo por ti, no puedo creer que después de lo que Krum me hizo tu tengas el valor de estar con alguien como él y un poco decepcionada de lo que le hiciste a Blaise-

Termino de explicarle la castaña.

-Herms yo lo amo, es lo único que te puedo decir y se que hice mal con Blaise – Draco gruño ante la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-bueno pero no es como si te fuera a negar mi amistad… es tu problema a la final si quieres estar con Krum.

Ginny abrazo a Hermione llorando – gracias Herms eres la mejor – La castaña sonrió un poco. Ginny se retiro y se limpio las lagrimas, y sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer estas navidades? – Hermione se removió incomoda.

-me voy con los chicos a pasar las navidades, Luna cuadro todo con Alejandro- explico la castaña, Ginny sonrió.

-¡genial! Tal vez podamos quedar para vernos un día – Hermione miro incomoda la emoción de Ginny.

-bueno es que Luna me dijo que Blaise iba también con nosotros – Ginny dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada, mientras Draco miro con arrogancia a la pelirroja entre las estanterías "bien hecho Mione" pensó.

-¿ah bueno y supongo que Malfoy también va? – Hermione miro el techo de la biblioteca.

-creo que si – resolvió contestar dudosa.

-si voy – Hermione y Ginny miraron al rubio que salía de las estanterías – y si me permites Weasley – escupió el apellido con mucho asco – quisiera hablar con mi novia a solas – la pelirroja, nerviosa e intimidada por el mejor amigo de su exnovio salió del lugar con un leve "adiós" hacia Hermione.

-hola – saludo Hermione, Draco no contestó se limito simplemente a besarla con las ganas que tenía contenida, la chica se dejo hacer hasta que cayo en cuenta de donde estaban.

-Draco – murmuro separándose de él – estamos en la biblioteca y alguien nos puede ver, además no te perdonare hasta que le cuentes a Parkinson lo nuestro.

Draco sonrió y le robo un beso corto – entonces me considero perdonado –

Hermione abrió los ojos -¿se lo dijiste?

-si me lo dijo Granger- Hermione y Draco miraron a la portadora de la voz, Pansy Parkinson los miraba desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Pansy… - Draco estaba pálido, mas de lo común.

-Parkinson – fue el saludo de Herms, ambas chicas una al frente de la otra -¿y que piensas? -

Pansy levanto su ceja derecha y apretó los labios, Draco trago saliva mientras apretaba su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica dispuesto a intervenir en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué que me parece? Esto me parece – nadie pudo adivinar el siguiente movimiento de Pansy, fue tan rápido y repentino, tan poco esperado y tan insolito.

Pansy Parkinson abrazaba entusiasmada a una Hermione Granger que parecía descolada de este mundo.

-¡me parece genial! Por fin alguien atrapo a Draky – los brinquitos de Pansy no tardaron en aparecer, brinquitos que solo Blaise y Draco sabían que aparecían cuando la chica estaba muy emocionada.

-ahora seremos comadres, amigas como hermanas, tengo tantas cosas que contarte de Draky pooh – Hermione contuvo la risa ante tal sobrenombre, mientras Draco se tapaba la cara con la palma de su mano.

-Pansy suelta a Herms la estas asfixiando- y era cierto, a parte de la incomodidad latente de la castaña la chica parecía a punto de desmayarse, aunque era mas por el shock.

Además, Draco conocía bastante el carácter de Hermione, y sabía que ella sabía perdonar, pero era un proceso mas lento, así que por eso alejo a Pansy de los instintos asesinos de su novia.

-Pansy he gracias por tomarte la noticia así – musito Hermione aun sin caer en cuenta de todo.

-no hay de que, ven acá cuéntenme ¿qué vamos a hacer en navidades? – Hermione y Draco se vieron arrastrados por Pansy hacia la mesa mas cercana.

-bueno… esta vamos a irnos de viaje en grupo – contesto Hermione, lo cual según Draco fue un gran error incluir la palabra "nos" con Pansy no se podía usar "nos" se tiene que ser especifico, debió decir "Draco y yo vamos a viajar en grupo con mis amigos".

-¡vamos! ¿me estas invitando? ¡claro que acepto! – exclamo Pansy emocionada, y ahí venían de nuevo los brinquitos, Hermione miro con terror a Draco y este solo atino a sonreírle.

-entonces iré a hacer mi maleta, nos vemos mas tarde en el tren- y le dio un beso a Hermione – nos vemos Hermi –y otro beso a Draco – nos vemos Draky –

Ambos observaron a Pansy irse

–¿Cómo…qué, este no entiendo…? – Hermione no caía en cuenta, además le llamo ¿Hermi? Detestaba que le dijeran Hermi…

Esas iban a ser unas navidades muy largas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" _Para Ale._

_Hola QuA (diminutivo de Querido Amigo jejeje) escribo para informarte de los últimos acontecimientos, los que habíamos hablado que iban, confirmaron._

_Pero hay unas personas que se sumaron, bueno una que sume yo, y otra que se autoinvito, espero que no halla problemas, en verdad se nos escapo de las manos._

_También te confirmo lo que habíamos hablado, al parecer Ginny ya no va._

_Estoy ansiosa de verte, también espero ver a Alexander, en tu ultima carta me dijiste que íbamos a estar unos días en su casa, ninguno de los chicos sabe a donde vamos, quise hacerlo sorpresa._

_Bueno estoy segura de que Colin, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Alex, tu y yo pasaremos una navidades muy emocionantes._

_Besitos mil._

_Lun."_

Gracias a Alastor82: ah cortarle el rollo, también lo entiendo jejeje

Aleira-meino (espero que ya no estés tan perdida jejeje)

Dramione Black: Muchas gracias, y pues las cosas se complicaron.

Abril: jejeje Pansy le va a hacer la vida imposible a Ron eso te lo puedo asegurar.


	5. Chapter 5

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUW Y DISCULPEN LO TARDE:

SE LES QUIERES FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS Y DE LOS AMIGOS JEJEJE

Capitulo 5.

Estaba un poco estresada había que admitirlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando la vacaciones con sus amigos y ahora se había agregado Pansy, Ginny ya no iba con ellos, provocaba pegarle a la pelirroja por desorganizar sus planes, lleva meses soñando con estar hablando con sus amigas a la orilla de la playa, las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como una película Holliwoodense, pero no, a Ginny no se lo ocurrió otra que encontrar "el amor de su vida" el ultra famoso Krum.

Tiro la pantaleta a la maleta, estaba de mal humor, muy mal humor, cerro la maleta por fin había terminado de hacer todo, bajo a encontrarse con su amigo Colin, el único que no la abandonaba.

-¡Luciérnaga!- Colín Creeve corria hacia su amiga para envolverla en un abrazo que podría matar a cualquiera.

-hola Colibrí – respondió la Ravenclaw sin mucho animo, el muchacho se separo de ella, ya sabía que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede amiga? – la rubia suspiro ante la pregunta.

-nada estoy de mal humor porque Ginny ya no viene al viaje todo porque se enamoro de Viky – concluyo pronunciando con sarcasmo el nombre del jugador.

-ay amigui que no te escuche Ginny que te puede asesinar… además te voy a decir algo, tu no estas de mal humor porque Ginny no valla – Luna miro a su amigo con fastidio, ya iba a hacerle un análisis a el porque de su enojo…

-estas enojada porque Herms tiene a su platino del sueño, Ginny a su super guapo jugador famoso y tu no has conseguido a ninguno – Luna abrió los ojos ¡que cruel!, le dio un manotazo en el pecho y se alejo furiosa. Colín la seguía.

-Para tu información – musito furiosa – yo ya encontré al amor de mi vida, solo que me lo arrebataron – y comenzó a llorar, Colín se reprocho haberle tocado el tema.

-No llores Luna veras que pronto encontraras a tu príncipe azul y quizás me hagas el favor y me consigas uno de otro color a mi –

Luna sonrió –quédate con el azul, no me gustan-y al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo aclaro – destiñen – soltando una carcajada.

Hermione sonrió radiante, estaba emocionada, estaba contenta con Draco, iban todos sus amigos y algunos que no lo eran tanto, pero nada le haría sentirse mal, bajo con sus maletas hasta el recibidor.

Todos estaban afuera, de alguna forma u otra, ya que Pansy, Draco y Blaise no compartían en publico con los Gryffindors y mucho menos con Luna, todos sabían que iban para el mismo lugar.

-¡Chicos! – saludo Herms a Ron, Colín y Luna que conversaban distraídos -¿Y Harry?-

-esta con Dumbledore, quería hablar con él antes de que nos vallamos – este fue Ron que miraba impaciente por el pasillo que daba hacia el despacho del director.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El director del colegio le miraba detrás de sus gafas de media luna, como siempre su mirada azul le penetraba el cerebro y ya estaba impaciente por irse.

-Harry seré claro contigo, aléjate del peligro, y siempre esta con tus amigos- el azabache se quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras del hombre ¿Qué se alejara del peligro? ¡ como si el lo buscara! Harry frunció en ceño molesto.

-se que no buscas los problemas, pero sabes en las circunstancias que estamos, además tienes que ir sabiendo que después de las vacaciones de navidad comenzaras a ver clases privadas conmigo – Harry se levanto sorprendido, eso sería genial.

-no es necesario que digas nada puedes retirarte – el chico se dirigió a la puerta tras ese monologo con su director.

-y Harry – el aludido le miro – creo que sería conveniente que la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley vinieran también con usted.

Draco monto sus maletas en el carruaje, esta impaciente por irse y poder estar con su novia a gusto, sabía que Hermione y él necesitaban esas vacaciones libres de los fisgones de hogwarst, y con sus amigos que sabían lo que tenían ambos seria mucho mas fácil.

De paso de siempre estar ocultos ya casi ni tenían tiempo de verse, con los deberes del colegio estaba el ED al cual el también pertenecía pero a otra división en la cual no podía compartir mucho con su novia.

Luego de ser restituido el ED, este se compuso de una nueva manera mucho mas ordenada (idea de Hermione). Se dividía en 3 grupos:

El primero era el grupo Combate, ahí estaban básicamente los mejores para realizar maldiciones y encantamientos como Harry, Draco y Ginny, se entrenaban para combatir y ser el frente en cualquier guerra que se pudiera presentar.

El segundo grupo era defensa y tacticas, ahí estaban Luna, Colín, Blaise y el pequeño Joseph además de otros chicos, estos protegían a los de combaten al momento de la pelea, sus hechizos de defensa eran bastante mas complicados, también diseñaban estrategias para el combate.

Y el ultimo grupo era el grupo de Medimagia, encabezado por Hermione, también pertenecían otros chicos como Neville y Justin de Hufflepuff, se encargaban de prácticamente de curar a los heridos durante el combate.

Cada grupo practicaba hechizos bastante complicados además, se reunían dos veces por semana, una vez con sus respectivos grupos y otra, todos juntos donde practicaban hechizos básicos, porque todos tenían que tener un mínimo de experiencia en combate, defensa y medimagia por si llegaban a quedarse sin su equipo de combate.

Los equipos de combate estaban constituidos por tres integrantes, uno de cada grupo, para mantener el equilibrio.

Draco suspiro cansado, nada mas de pensar en el ED le dio dolor de cabeza.

Blaise y Pansy se montaron en el carruaje junto con él, mientras Hermione, Ron y un agitado Potter (que llegaba corriendo de quien sabe donde) se montaban en otro, la Lunatica y Colín entraron a un tercero chismeando y la Weasley se monto de lo mas descarada con el Vicky en otro carruaje " a retozar" escucho murmurar a Blaise con rabia.

-¡estoy emocionada! – grito Luna a todo pulmón una vez que se encontraban en la estación de trenes muggles – pasaremos unas vacaciones geniales.

Los Sly lograron crear algunas sonrisas falsas hacia las personas que les miraban con cara de pocos amigos, bueno es que una panda de chicos que se visten de forma peculiar con unas valijas inmensas con lechuzas incluidas debían de llamar la atención, mas aun si Luna no hacia mas que saltar emocionada.

-esta niña si es entusiasta – susurro Pansy a Blaise, el chico no le quedo mas que reírse al ver como Luna daba brinquitos en una muy buena imitación de Pansy en sus momentos felices.

-¿enserio? – pregunto el moreno con ironía.

-Luna cálmate un poco- este fue Colín que mirando a todos lados –por cierto Luciérnaga ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados como unos idiotas?

Todos miraron a la rubia con intriga.

-esperando a Ale y Alex, vienen por nosotros – explico resuelta, estirando el cuello para ver si llegaban sus amigos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando unas manos se extendían entre la muchedumbre, Luna pego un grito que los dejo a todos sordos por un momento, cuando se recuperaron de semejante alarido todo veían como Luna abrazaba emocionada a Alejandro, y saludaba amablemente a su primo Alexander.

Los que asistieron al campamento el verano pasado saludaron a ambos recién llegados, las chicas entusiastas como siempre, y los chicos un poco mal humorados, les seguía molestando que Alexander desviara las miradas femeninas donde quiera que se encontrasen.

-ah se me olvidaba – Luna se giro y apunto hacia Pansy.

-ella es Pansy Parkinson- Alejandro saludo amablemente a la pelinegra y luego fue el turno de Alexander, la Slytherin no perdió la oportunidad de mirar de arriba a bajo al modelo que se sentía ya incomodo por su mirada descarada.

-y el es mi mejor amigo Colín- Alejandro estrecho la mano del Gry, y luego Alexander hizo lo mismo.

-mucho gusto - murmuro el modelo, Harry chaqueo la lengua fastidiado, era obvio que si Alejandro deslumbraba a las mujeres, iba a pasar lo mismo con Colín.

Y no se equivocaba Colín tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derretirse ahí mismo.

-¿y para donde es que vamos? – esta vez fue Draco quien hablo, pues estaba desesperado de irse del anden, le daba mala espina estar mucho tiempo ahí parado, sobre todo porque había unas sombras a unos cuantos metros que parecían vigilar todo lo que ellos hacían.

-ah es una sorpresa, sígannos- todos tomaron sus respectivos baúles y se dispusieron a caminar.

Camino a la salida de la estación de trenes, Blaise se le acerco a Draco.

-¿te diste cuenta? – susurro el moreno.

Draco asintió levemente – nos están siguiendo –

Harry se dejo quedar atrás para ir a la par de los dos Slytherin.

-es una suerte que tengan las capuchas de sus chaquetas puestas –

Blaise y Draco se miraron ¿Potter también se había dado cuenta?. Ante el silencio del rubio y su amigo Harry añadió – si me di cuenta que no soy idiota, hagan el favor y mantengan callada a Parkinson –

Draco miro a su amiga, que hablaba como una hurraca al lado de Alexander intentado llamar su atención, suspiro, lo peor era que llamaba la atención de todos menos la de Alexander.

-Blaise… - murmuro Draco, el chico asintió y se coloco al lado de la Sly.

-¿Quiénes son Potter? –

El cicatrizado le miro con sorna – mi abuelita que vino a traerme unos dulces… ¿Quién va a ser Malfoy? Algunos cabrones mandados por Voldemort-

Draco trago saliva ignorando por completo la ironía del gryffidor.

-¿deberíamos preocuparnos? – pregunto de nuevo Draco, esto era nuevo para él, nunca le habían seguido siendo el la presa.

-no… estoy seguro que Dumbledor mando a gente de la orden del fénix a cuidarnos, si alertamos a los chicos es posible que alentemos al alboroto-

Draco asintió, Potter tenía razón, se calmo un poco hasta que luego de una pausa el pelinegro añadió – de todas maneras esta alerta… -

Draco corrió un par de pasos y llego al lado de Hermione, la chica volteo sorprendida al ver que su novio le tomaba la mano.

-¿y eso? – pregunto, ignorando la cara de preocupación del rubio.

Draco sonrió – ¿que tiene? Todos aquí saben que somos novios.

Hermione le miro feliz y se abrazo al brazo del rubio.

Al fin luego de caminar un par de cuadras, Alejandro se disculpo porque no había donde estacionar.

-entren – Una camioneta le esperaba, metieron los baúles a la maletera y no les sorprendió ver que estaba mágicamente agrandada todos entraron, aunque no pudieron evitar reírse al pensar como los verían los muggles, parecerían un carrito de payasos.

-¿listos para las mejores vacaciones de su vida? –pregunto desde el asiento de copiloto Alejandro, todos le miraron expectantes y sonrieron nerviosos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-señor ya los tenemos cubiertos, los hemos seguidos hasta que abordaron el vehículo muggle-

Nott miraba al señor tenebroso desde su puesto, el que no debe ser nombrado sonrió dejando ver sus dientes filosos de serpiente.

-perfecto… bienvenido a tus vacaciones del terror Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIUW.

Por cierto disculpa la tardanza pero bueno estudio medicina y no tengo demasiado tiempo, ahorita estoy de vacaciones por un par de meses tratare de actualizar, este capitulo no es tan bueno digo yo… pasa un poco de todo pero nada en concreto… luego si se va poniendo mejor. Bueno cuidence.

Capitulo 6.

Llegaron a una casa espectacular, nunca había ido a un lugar tan elegante, exceptuando Hogwarst, ese era el lugar mas precioso que había visto.

Una cabaña que parecía mas una minimansión, tapizada en piedras, con ventanas muy grandes que dejaban filtrar la luz iluminando toda la casa.

-¡es preciosa Viktor! – la pelirroja abrazo a su novio dándole un beso en los labios.

-sabia que te iba a gustar- y beso a la pelirroja.

- tengo que mandar una lechuza para avisar que ya llegamos – Viktor asintió y la llevo hasta donde estaba Snitch, que era una lechuza de color amarillo, muy bonita.

Ginny escribió una nota rápida "mami llegue bien, la casa es preciosa cuídate, besitos" y agarro otro papel, pensó un momento en que escribir " Herms como estas? Estoy bien, la cabaña es preciosa, cuidate tqm!"

-¡pelirroja!- escucho que la llamaba su novio, ató rápidamente las notas a la lechuza y le dijo.

-esta va para Hermione y esta para mi mama- la lechuza ululo entendido todo lo que decía la chica y se fue volando.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Entraron a la casa, que parecía sacada de una serie de televisión, decorada de una forma excéntrica todo parecía encajar perfectamente en las habitaciones, desde las alfombras como tablero de ajedrez hasta las paredes de ladrillos multicolores, muebles de formas extrañas y lámparas que daban efectos de estar metidos en una caricatura.

-Me encanta – susurro Luna absorta mirando la decoración, era su casa de ensueño.

-yo sabía que te iba a gustar, esta es la casa de mis abuelos – explico Ajandro – luego la ultima semana iremos a casa de Alexander.

Todos asintieron, estaban en el medio de la sala, con las chaquetas colgadas en sus manos, había viajado mucho tiempo al parecer porque era otro clima, tropical bastante cómodo.

Bueno días – una mujer apareció en las escaleras, vestida de colores estrafalarios, bastante llamativos, que les dio a entender a todos que era la dueña de la casa y por tanto la abuela de Alejandro y Alexander.

Todos saludaron divertidos a ver a la señora pues era un personaje digno de admirar, su cabello corto, blanco con mechones multicolores y levemente alborotado le daban un aspecto juvenil que contrastaba con su cara en la cual surcaban algunas arrugas, su túnica solo se podía describir como psicodélica, mil colores mezclados, Luna la miro con emoción… ¡de vieja quería ser como ella!.

-espero que pasen unas muy felices vacaciones y su estancia aquí sea placentera, soy Samantha la abuela de Alejandro como deben suponer pero me pueden decir Sammy – todos sonrieron, la señora era el amor en pasta.

- supongo que deben de estar cansados, los guiare a sus habitaciones –

Todos asintieron pues si estaban exhaustos, tomaron sus maletas contrario a lo que pensaban no subieron las escaleras sino que pasaron por debajo de estas, en un pasillo que a simple vista no se veía, esa casa parecía fácil perderse.

Este es el cuarto de los chicos – señalo una puerta azul a su derecha – este es el de las chicas – señalo una puerta rosada tapizada de flores – y este es el baño en común – una puerta blanca en medio de las dos anteriores.

-¿vamos a compartir habitación?- pregunto Pansy, Hermione la miro como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-claro… - la señora Samantha se fue excusándose que tenía que organizar la cena.

-pero… pero yo quería compartir cuarto contigo – ese fue Draco que se acerco a Hermione haciendo un puchero de niño berrinchoso.

-no lo creo – sonrió la castaña acercándose a la oreja de su novio – pero podemos quedar un día para vernos.

Draco trago saliva, en los 3 meses de novios que tenían el y Hermione no habían tenido relaciones intimas por asi decirlo, y no es por falta de animo de los dos, una vez lo intentaron pero ambos resolvieron que cuando se diera… se iba a dar, tampoco era justo para Hermione que su primera vez juntos fuese en un salón polvoriento o en una sala común con miedo que llegue alguien mucho menos en uno de los cuarto compartidos del castillo.

-¡espectacular! - ese fue el grito de Luna al entrar a su habitación.

Era el cuarto perfecto para un grupo de chicas, amplio, colores femeninos por todas las paredes, morado, rosado, verde manzana, flores pintadas en las paredes, mariposas, bailarinas… todo compaginaba de una forma bastante abstracta pero muy armonica.

-¿por qué hay 5 camas? – pregunto Hermione contando, pues había dos literas y una cama individual.

-no sé… - murmuro Luna -¡Quiero la litera! –

Hermione le tomo un segundo reaccionar y corrió hasta la cama individual gritando –¡la mia es esta!-

Pansy las miro descolocadas.

Mientras los chicos las observaban riéndose.

-deberían aprender a Pansy que no anda con esas ñiñerias ¿verdad? - Blaise miro a su amiga y esta le regreso la mirada con los ojos aguados.

-¡yo quiero la cama individual! –comenzó a chillar caminando hacia donde estaba la castaña –¡no es justo! Soy tu invitada me tienes que complacer – comenzó diciendo.

-en realidad tu te autoinvitaste -añadió Luna pero nadie le presto atención pues miraban como Hermione y Pansy se ensartaban en una pelea de almohadas.

-¡las dos somos invitadas! – gritaba la castaña agarrándose del colchon de la cama mientras Pansy la alaba de un pie.

-¡ya basta! – este fue Harry el mas racional de los chicos pues el resto estaba muriéndose de las risas, incluida Luna.

-¿por qué pelean por esa estupidez?- trato de razonar el cicatrizado.

Tanto Pansy como Hermione les miraron descolocadas.

-¿ya fueron a su cuarto? – pregunto la castaña, todos los muchachos negaron - ¿Cuántas camas individuales hay?.

Todos los muchachos se miraron entre si, en un parpadeo salieron corriendo a su cuarto llevándose todo por delante tropezándose con las maletas.

Todo paso en cámara lenta Draco corrió como un cuarto de milla, iba de primero seguido de Blaise que esquivaba todos los obstáculos, de tercero iba Harry Potter zafándose del agarre de su amigo pelirrojo, de ultimo con su típico caminar pausado iba Alejandro que no se preocupaba mucho porque cama le tocaba, Draco solto su bolso en medio de la carrera y lo lanzo hacia Potter (pues no se lo iba a lanzar a Blaise) para que lo frenara ya que iba rebasando a su amigo, Potter cayo de boca, y Ron que iba mirando hacia el frente y no hacia abajo cayo sobre su amigo escuchándose un estruendo por todo el pasillo.

Draco fue el primero en llegar abrió la puerta azul riéndose de la caída de los Gryffindors, cal fue su sorpresa a ver a Colín Creeve muy acostado en la que parecía la única cama individual del cuarto.

-¿pero como? – no pudieron terminar Potter llegaba corriendo llevándose por delante a los dos Slytherin parados en la puerta.

-ahí hay otra cama – señalo Colín antes que vinieran a quitarle la suya. Pues si a diferencia del de las chicas había una cama individual extra.

Draco que fue mas listo tomo su otro bolso y lo lanzo desde la esquina del cuarto que el estaba –¡ mía!-

Blaise tomo la cama de arriba de una de las literas, Alejandro se coloco debajo de esta, Harry miro la otra, y así como ocurrió en el campamento de aquel verano suspiro fastidiado.-

-yo agarro la de arriba – murmuro apesadumbrado el cicatrizado pues tenía pánico dormir en la cama debajo de la litera sobre todo si Ron que media 1.90 cm estaba durmiendo arriba.

Ron sin mas remedio tomo la ultima que sobraba.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – pregunto esta vez Harry mirando a Colín. El rubio señalo una puerta que nadie había visto.

-conecta hacia al baño, que también conecta hacia el cuarto de las chicas, y como demostrando lo que él dijo entraban Hermione, Luna y Pansy seguidas por Alexander.

-Gracias por el dato – sonrió Colín hacia Alex, el muchacho se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que tu no te peleas por una cama? –pregunto Pansy sobándole el hombro al modelo, Luna miro al techo "que baboza" pensó…

-es que tengo mi cuarto arriba- murmuro divertido, el resto de los chicos como es de costumbre bufo ante la respuesta de Alex.

"modelito de cuarto, hay si tiene su cuarto" pensó Ron fastidiado, deshaciendo su maleta.

-aun no entiendo porque en nuestro cuarto hay 5 camas, sobra una litera entera – pregunto Hermione viendo a Pansy con suficiencia, en sus ultimas palabras pues la castaña no se dejo quitar la cama individual.

-es que pasado mañana llega mi prima – explico Alejandro – y el miércoles llega una segunda invitada extra – añadió mirando a Harry que se sonrojo.

Todos asintieron y Hermione fue la única que entendió esa mirada significativa de Alejandro, así que su amigo le había echo caso e invito a Tabitha a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

-¿tu prima es bruja? – preguntó esta vez Blaise, pues no le interesaba mucho andar ocultándose.

-si – respondió Alexander.

-chicos la cena esta lista –anuncio la abuela Sammy sonriendo –espero que sea de su agrado.

Todos caminaron hacia el comedor, que siguiendo con la decoración de la casa era excéntrico, todas las sillas eran diferentes, tanto en forma como color.

Y la mesa era redonda pero con un sol pintado en ella.

-espero que les guste la cena-

Pues la cena estaba deliciosa, no hubo muchos comentarios durante esta, pues el hambre era mucha luego de tantas horas de viaje en tren y mas tarde en auto.

-chicos mañana duerman bien que mañana comienzan las verdaderas vacaciones - anuncio Luna brincando como una liebre a su cama.

Todos se despidieron y entraron a sus habitaciones.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Una hora después Luna se movía en su cama, no podía seguir asi, algo no la dejaba dormir.

"piensa Luna que te falta por hacer en tu rutina antes de dormir… te pusiste tu pijama de lunas y estrellas" enumeraba mirándose su conjuntito para dormir y sonriendo para sí, "comiste bien, ¿tus medias de conejitos? "se preguntó y acto seguido saco los pies debajo de la colcha,si ahí estaban dos conejitos sonriéndole, " tu crineja esta echa, te cepillaste los dien…!no se había cepillado los dientes eso era!"

Bajo de la litera intentando no hacer ruido, pero resbalo y cayo aparatosamente en el suelo –coño –murmuro adolorida mirando la causa de su resbalon, un zapato de Pansy la miro con rabia, pero la pelinegra seguía en su mundo de sueños con ese horrible antifaz que tenía un par de ojos pintados.

-¿Luna?- esa era Hermione sentada en su cama, Luna la miro "dios si que espanta" el cabello de Hermione generalmente indomable, en ese momento SI que era indomable, afro era poco para la descripción.

-si Hermi, duérmete voy a cepillarme los dientes – la castaña no presto mucha atención pues regreso a su cama.

Se levanto del suelo y suspiro ahora si a cepillarse sus dientesitos.

Como le gustaba ducharse de noche, sentía que llevaba años sin hacerlo, viviendo en el castillo nunca se acostumbro a ducharse con gente alrededor, así que opto por bañarse en las noches que no había nunca nadie, por suerte las 6 duchas de ese baño estaban divididas en lockers lo que bueno daba un poco de privacidad en ese baño que era de por si poco privado.

Miro su abdomen mientras se lo enjabonaba, al fin tanto ejercicio estaba dando resultado, llevaba años intentando definir su abdomen pero no fue sino hasta ese año que comenzó a aparecer todo, se echo shampoo y su respectivo enjuague y salió feliz de los lockers.

Luna se cepillaba feliz sus dientes " los dientes de arriba se cepillan para abajo, los dientes de abajo se cepillan para arriba y las muelitas con un movimiento circular" cantaba para si mientras hacia lo respectivo con su cepillo dental.

Escupió el agua en el lavamanos y levanto la cara para verse en el espejo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto hombre, porque eso si que era un hombre saliendo de la ducha como dios lo trajo al mundo, "y valla que lo trajo bien" reflejado en el espejo.

-¡AH! – fue lo único que atino a gritar Luna, Blaise giro sobre sus talones al escuchar el grito y se resbalo al suelo por lo mojado que estaba.

-¡Lovegood no mires! – grito intentando levantarse del suelo pero era infructuoso pues estaba resbaloso, tomo desde el suelo la toalla guindada y se tapo lo minimamente necesario.

-ya puedes voltearte –

Luna miro entre sus dedos intentando ver si era verdad, y al comprobarlo suspiro, aunque no sabía si era por decepción o alivio.

-si querías verme desnudo solo tenías que pedírmelo – anuncio con una sonrisa Blaise, Luna sintió como la sangre subía por sus mejillas.

- ¡ no fue eso! Yo estaba cepillándome los dientes y luego tu saliste y yo no sabia… y ¿Por qué te doy explicaciones? Sádico excibicionista -

-¿yo? Pero si tu eres la morbosa espía duchas que quiere violarme – soltó Blaise riéndose.

-¡cállate! Como puedes decirme eso - tomo la pasta de dientes y se la echo a Blaise en la cuerpo.

-¡hey!- se quejo Blaise sintiendo como la menta de la pasta le daba una sensación incómodamente refrescante.

-para que aprendas – sonrio divertida.

-ahora me tendré que bañar de nuevo – se miro a Blaise al ver la cara de Luna sonrió antes de agregar – ¿me quieres ayudar? –

Luna resopló – púdrete – salió del baño roja de vergüenza pues no pudo evitar mirar el abdomen del Slytherin y por un segundo, solo por un micro segundo se imagino tocándolo "!Luna basta!".


	7. Chapter 7

Bueeeno muchas gracias por el reviuw y de paso por los que me colocaron entre sus favorite history and the favorite autors.

Cuidenc.

Capitulo 7.

ENTRE DUCHAS; CARTAS y DESPERTARES.

Se despertaron al día siguiente pasada las diez de la mañana, Hermione respiro profundo como siempre hacia antes de mirarse en el espejo con esa maraña de cabello tan horrible, tomo el cepillo dispuesta a comenzar su guerra contra su pelo de paja, y ¡por Merlin que la iba a ganar!.

Pansy se despertó risueña como siempre, su lacio cabello caía como una cascada negra hasta su cintura, su piel blanca como la porcelana intacta sin ninguna marca, sin ojeras de cansancio ni un indicio de acaba de despertarse, entro al baño contenta, le encantaban el primer Lunes de vacaciones, porque sabía que despertaría sin nada que hacer, lo que encontró la dejo descolocada, Hermione Granger llorando a moco suelto, con una pinta de histérica, con cepillo para el cabello en mano y algo que por su ubicación sobre la cabeza de Granger supuso que era su cabello.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la pelinegra acercándose a Hermione con mucho cuidado.

-mi… mi cabello es un desastre – lloro amargamente Hermione mientras intentaba sacarse el cepillo de un nudo que se le hizo.

-¿y ahora es que te fijas? – Hermione la miro con mala leche, a punto de asesinarla pero en lugar de eso hipio un par de veces y volvió a llorar cual posesa.

-hay ya, yo te ayudo – Pansy busco rápidamente un estuche de utensilios para el cabello que siempre llevaba – esto lo llevo para aquellas ocasiones en que mi cabello es indomable – explico la sly mientras tomaba un peine. Hermione la miro con escepticismo el cabello de la Slytherin, lacio, brillante sin un pelo rebelde "en su vida debe de haber tenido un día de mala leche con ese cabello".

Pansy se ubico detrás de la chica, a estas altura sería mejor rasurarlo y colocarle una peluca, pero pensó que a Hermione no le agradaría esa idea, suspiro un par de veces y se dispuso a laborar.

Draco Malfoy se despertó contento, pues había soñado con hum ciertas cosas privadas que a ustedes no les incumbe, miro a todas las camas y los chicos seguían dormidos, tomo su tohalla dispuesto a ducharse, abría la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces de su novia y de Pansy.

-¡alto Pansy me estas dando duro! –

-¡ de que te quejas yo soy la que hago todo el trabajo!-

… ¿que carajo hacían?

-me cuesta domarte – decía Pansy haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-imagina yo que me lo tengo que hacer sola todos los días- contesto Hermione gimiendo.

Draco se puso pálido…

-¡dale ahí lo tienes! ¡ahí, ahí! - gritaba Hermione.

-¡yo sé, eres difícil! ¡pero ya encontré como hacerlo! – la voz de Pansy sonaba entrecortada.

¡el no iba a permitir que SU novia y SU mejor amiga estuviesen haciendo eso! ¿Por qué era eso no? sonaba como eso, y tan temprano por la mañana, pero ¿por qué Hermione no le pidió ayuda a él para eso?.

Entro como alma que lleva el diablo y lo que encontró lo dejo frío.

Hermione sentada en un banquito frente al espejo del baño, y Pansy con un cepillo y un secador en sus manos ambas cansadas y respirando entrecortado.

-Listo Hermi, ya quite todos los nudos de tu cabello – resolvió feliz Pansy, y se percato de la presencia de Draco.

-¡hola Draqui-pooh! – saludo feliz, Hermione que se tocaba el cabello como asombrada, miro a su novio.

-hola – y se acerco a darle un beso, el chico a penas respondió.

-¿sucede algo pareces contrariado? – el rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-es que tengo que bañarme para despertarme - ¡que alivio!.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luna despertó de mal humor por el encuentro la pasada noche con el cretino de Zabini, bajo de la litera y se puso su pantuflas de conejitos, le encantaban sus pantuflas, tomo la ropa que pensaba colocarse, su tohalla y camino hacia los baños, al entrar encontró a Hermione cepillándose los dientes, a Draco en uno de los lockers duchándose, se sonrojo al ver que era el mismo en que estaba Zabini ayer, y a Pansy ¡como no! mirándose en el espejo, las chicas le saludaron y Draco por estar duchándose no la vio, siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de los muchachos, al entrar la primera litera que encontró fue la de Alejandro y Blaise. Trago saliva al ver que el ultimo dormía en bóxers solamente, unos indecentes Boxers negros.

-Ginny… - Luna se tensó, Blaise estaba teniendo sueños con su ex novia que al mismo tiempo era su amiga y mas aún no sabía por qué había mirado hacia los bóxers y ¡Sorpresa! No eran sueños aptos para niños.

Se sonrojo violentamente y sintió caer a tierra cuando el muchacho volvió a gemir el nombre de su amiga, seguía pensando en ella, seguía estando enamorado de la pelirroja.

-¿Luna? – la rubia dio un respingón y giro rápidamente Colín la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-este… venía a preguntarte si esto combina- invento rápidamente la Raven agarrando su ropa y mostrándosela a Colín el chico la observo y aprobó su atuendo.

-bueno me voy a bañar apúrense – murmuro atropelladamente la chica saliendo del cuarto rápidamente.

Los picotazos en la ventana lo despertaron, bostezo fastidiado, quería seguir durmiendo, miro al resto de las camas y casi todos estaban ya despiertos, Blaise se encontraba sentado mirando el vacio, Ron si que seguí roncando, Malfoy ya se había levantado de su cama y Colín miraba el closet intentando ver que se ponía para ese día, bajo de la litera de un brinco y abrió la ventana, 3 lechuzas diferentes le miraban, una de ella estiro la pata.

-¿para mi? – preguntó Harry, la lechuza le miro con desdén, obvio que era para el sino no le estiraba la pata, el chico por absurdo que pareciera se sintió como un tonto ante el animal, le desato la carta de la pata y sin esperar un minuto se fue volando, miró el remitente y era de Tabitha, sonrió.

-¡aja! – alguien gritó en su oído haciéndole pegar un brinco, era Blaise que miraba intrigado la carta.

-¿Tabitha? - preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa el Slytherin, Harry escondió la carta en su espalda.

-no es nadie – murmuro Harry apenado.

-si que es, ¿no estudia en Hufflepuff? 3 o 4 curso - hablaba Zabinni mas para sí que para el cara rajada.

-cuarto – admitió Harry, no quería que lo tacharan de asalta cunas. Blaise le sonrió iba a decir algo mas hasta que se percato de las otras dos lechuzas.

-¿para quienes son esas? – preguntó acercándose, una de las lechuzas, la gris ululo, y la otra amarilla se retiro un paso, Blaise observo quienes eran los remitentes, el de la lechuza gris era de Joseph, y la de la lechuza amarilla era de… de la menor de los Weasley, Ginny.

Blaise frunció el ceño y dejo a ambas lechuzas ahí, camino hacia el baño dejando a Harry un poco descolocado con los cambios de actitud del muchacho.

Draco enfundado en una toalla verde slytherin se miraba en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes, al lado de él Hermione se maquillaba, el chico con todo y pasta de dientes en boca lograba hacer gestos sexys en opinión de la Gry "el muy sucio hasta así se ve sexy".

Hermione, miraba el reflejo de Draco en el espejo, bajo la mirada por todo el dorso desnudo hasta llegar a la toalla y se puso roja al descubrirse deseando que se cayera esa bendita toalla " Hermione estas perdida de cachonda" pensó la castaña respirando agitada.

Draco noto que su novia se puso roja al verle, siguió su mirada perdida y noto con cierta satisfacción lo que veía, sonrió para si, y con un gesto que parecía ser natural se acomodo la toalla, desanudándola por unos breves segundos y anudándola de nuevo un poco mas a bajo de lo que estaba antes.

Hermione se coloreo el doble y desvió la mirada simulando maquillarse. A Draco le encantaban esos juegos.

-Draco tienes una carta de Joseph – el platino miro a Blaise que parecía de mal humor, el slytherin se situó en el lavamanos del lado izquierdo de Hermione, dejándola entre ambos Slytherins, Hermione le dedico una leve sonrisa a Blaise y se fue no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a su novio de una forma muy significativa.

Draco termino de cepillarse, se disponía a preguntarle a Blaise que le sucedía pero este le miro y dijo – solo ve a buscar la carta, las lechuzas llevan rato ahí-

El príncipe Slytherin camino hasta el cuarto y ahí las encontró, tomo su carta y miro la otra – en la otra ventana – le dijo a la lechuza amarilla, el animal pareció entender porque voló una ventana mas a la derecha.

Por eso es que Blaise estaba así, vio la carta de la Weasley le había escrito a Hermione, si era por él su novia no seguía siendo amiga de esa golfa pelirroja, pero que se le hacía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry abrió la carta que su novia le había escrito.

_Hola Mister Potter._

Harry sonrió, siempre jugaban a tratarse de Mister y Miss, una formalidad que entre ellos hace rato había quedado atrás.

_Le escribo para informarle que a su encantadora novia (¡es decir yo!) le fue otorgado el permiso para pasar las vacaciones de navidad con el archifamoso Mister Potter (¡es decir tu!) la señorita Tabitha Summers llegará el día miércoles de la presente semana, esperamos su pronta respuesta para saber si será recibida por su persona._

_Atte: Tabitha Summers._

_PD: ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO MI HAGUI HAGUI!_

Harry sonrió, ante el estúpido apodo que le coloco.

Flash Back.

Tabitha y Harry se encontraban sentado en el claro del bosque donde se conocieron, una de las tantas veces que se quedaban hablando hasta tarde de tantos temas que ya ninguno de los dos podía recordar cuales. Entre todas las conversaciones comenzaron a hablar de sus relaciones pasadas.

-bueno Harry yo la verdad no he estado con ningún chico – confeso Tabitha roja de la vergüenza. Harry sonrió.

-¿y tu con cuantas has estado? – Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, explicarle su faceta de ninfomaníaco del pasado año no había pasado por su cabeza, había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas pudo estar, mentalmente Harry modifico su respuesta.

-bueno así, como estar de estar – comenzó a decir incomodo – con una – sonrió angelical.

-¿Cho Chang? - pregunto Tabitha, pues era mundialmente conocido que el niño que vivió tuvo como primera novia a esa Ravenclaw. Harry asintió, bueno técnicamente no le había mentido, porque Cho fue su novia legal, solo redujo el filtro de probabilidades.

-¿por qué terminaron? – volvió a preguntar la Huff.

-somos muy diferentes – resolvió contestar Potter, Tabitha sonrió – es la verdad, de todas maneras quede de amigo con ella – la Hufflepuf le miraba intesada.

-explícate – exigió con una mirada suspicaz.

-bueno que nunca tuvimos muchos rollos, solo nos dimos cuenta que no éramos uno para el otro, nos respetábamos en la medida de lo posible, sabes que no soy muy de que me anden poniendo apodos y esas cosas melosas – explico el Gryffindor obviando olímpicamente que descubrió ese verano que la asiática le monto los cuernos con cuanto bicho se le paso por al frente, pero bueno no era su estilo hablar mal de las mujeres menos sus ex.

Tabitha sonrió – es decir que si yo te comienzo a decir, no se tal vez, algo así como Hagui Hagui te enojas?-

El chico la miró dudoso mientras Tabitha le pestañeo inocentemente un par de veces " la muy.. sabe como comprarme" –bueno así como enojarme no –murmuro fastidiado.

La Huff sin precio aviso de le lanzo encima abrazándolo –¡Hagui Hagui!- solo lo hacía por fastidiarlo pues sabía que en verdad al pobre no le gustaban los apodos cursis.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Hola Draco y Hermione._

_Espero que estén bien, yo estoy aprendiendo mucho con la señora Weasley, hace comida muy rica, Tonk me viene a buscar esta semana para darme un pasado por todo Londres mágico, para enseñarme cosas nuevas._

_También conocí al señor George y el señor Fred, son muy agradables ¡ y son gemelos! Me dan mucha risa, me invitaron a ir a su tienda pronto, ayer vinieron algunos miembros de la cosa esa del Fenix, tenían caras de preocupación, pero la señora Weasley no me dejo escuchar nada de lo que decían, así que no tengo mucha información de lo que sucede, pero no parece nada bueno._

_¿Cómo están ustedes dos? Espero que bien, me les mandan saludos a Luna y Colín, también al tío Blaise díganle que le quiero ver pronto para que me enseñe los hechizos que me prometió._

_Abrazos._

_Joseph"_

Draco terminó de leer, que manía la de Joseph de decirle tío a Blaise, todo porque el moreno dijo que si Draco y Hermione eran sus tutores entonces el sería el tío, y el pequeño Ravenclaw no aguanto dos pedidas para llamarlo así, sonrió un poco, por lo menos se llevaban bien, claro si Blaise era un niño mas. Se preocupo un poco por lo que le dijo de la orden.

Por lo menos sabía que el pequeño estaría a salvo en la Madriguera, con toda la orden, camino hasta el cuarto de Hermione y la encontró leyendo la carta de la pelirroja.

Fruncía el ceño y la dejo en la cama mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-Herms, Joseph nos mando esta carta- explico Draco sentándose al lado de ella.

La castaña leyó toda la carta y sonrió, manifestó sus preocupaciones acerca de lo de la orden, y saco un pergamino para contestarle inmediatamente.

"_Joseph de mi corazón._

_Draco y yo estamos muy bien, extrañándote mucho, tu tío Blaise te manda saludos, y Luna junto con Colín también, no te preocupes por las cosas de la Orden, son cosas de los dos adultos, pasala bien con Tonks aprende mucho del Londres Muggle y no aceptes nada que te den los Gemelos, por favor._

_Besos Herms y Draco."_

Hermione mostro la carta a su novio quien critico que era demasiado cursi, que iba a malcriar al muchacho "demasiado cursi para mi gusto" dijó, no la modifico, pero antes de doblarla para dársela a la lechuza coloco una podasta.

_PD: Joseph, Hermione me mata si se entera que te escribí esto, pero consigue unas Orejas extendidas de la tienda de los gemelos, con eso tal vez escuches algunas conversaciones de la Orden mantenme informado, esa es tu misión… y pásala bien._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se despertó como siempre de ultimo, miro el resto de las camas todas vacías y tendidas en orden, tomo sus cosas y se metió a bañar.

Se quito la toalla antes de entrar a la locker de la ducha confiado en que no había nadie, ya todo estarían desayunando.

-Pero que culito tan blanco Weasley –

Ron se quedo de piedra al escuchar la voz divertida de Parkinson a su espalda.


End file.
